gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Puncture Wounds
Get in the car. This car has been modded to use stingers. Burst the tires of the target car using stingers. You only have 3 stingers available. Get in the car. Get the car back to the garage. }} Puncture Wounds is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Varrios Los Aztecas leader Cesar Vialpando from Carl's garage in the Doherty district of San Fierro. Mission Dwaine, Jethro, and Carl are all being idle, until Cesar comes in the garage in a Remington. Cesar is angry, having found yet another car on the wishlist but the vehicle is too fast and the driver is too quick. Carl then comes up with an idea to use stinger traps in order to stop the vehicle and have a chance to obtain it, as its tires will be punctured. Carl gets in a Tampa modded with three stinger traps and follows the driver in the desired vehicle, who is working her way towards Whetstone. Carl eventually releases a stinger to pop the tires of the vehicle, which also results in the driver fleeing. Cesar phones him, checking on how it's going. Carl says he already got the vehicle, and says that he'll fix the tires. The vehicle is then delivered by Carl after fixing the tires. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the car. This car has been modded to use stingers *Burst the tires of the target car using stingers *Get in the car and take it back to the garage Reward The rewards for this mission are $5000 and an increase in respect. A Stratum will spawn on the first floor of the Wang Cars showroom. The showroom becomes an asset, and would generate a maximum of $8,000. Transcript Trivia *CJ has a newspaper with Millie's picture in the opening cutscene. *This is the only mission or part of the game to use road spikes without using modifications. *The car Carl uses that is modded to sport road spikes bears the license plate "DAMO666". 666 is the Number of the Beast, and Cesar's comment in the opening cutscene ("That damn bitch drives like the Devil!") also references this. However, a random custom license plate may be used instead. See Blood Bowl#Trivia for possibilities. *Just like the first car, the targeted car also has a unique license plate that humorously reads "TIGER CUM". This, unintentionally and further in the future, is a pun on "Tiger Mom". *The pedestrian driving the Stratum uses the same model as the rich Hispanic woman found in the richer parts of San Andreas. This model is also used as the woman the player has to kill alongside Alan Crawford in Management Issues. Killing the ped will have no effect on the mission whatsoever. *This is the only time a vehicle's tires can be repaired without the use of any normal repair (garages, Pay 'n' Sprays, mod shops). It may imply that Carl has brought spare tires in the Tampa. *There is a bug where, in the final cutscene, the opening sound effect of the garage's door plays even though it's already open. Also, there is a ray of light inside the garage that turns objects behind it invisible. See Also *Mission walkthrough Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_64_-_Puncture_Wounds_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_64_-_Puncture_Wounds_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_64_-_Puncture_Wounds_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }} de:Puncture Wounds es:Puncture Wounds pl:Rany kłute Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Asset Missions